No Hero
by DaLoneStarRanger
Summary: Star said she doesn't need a hero. She needs a friend. A different spin on the ending to Blood Moon Balls ending. I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil or any of its characters.


**No Hero**

The moon shined its tranquil scarlet light down upon Echo Creek as the stars twinkled in the background giving the night sky a truly mesmerizing beauty. The wind blew gently providing just enough coolness to make this a night most stargazers forsake the walls of their homes, throw down a large blanket, and take in the serine beauty of the celestial markers in the sky. The relaxing scene was only disturbed by a column of fire busting from the ground in the Diaz's backyard as a large red winged demon hoisted a carriage to the second floor balcony to allow the occupants to vacate the Gothic style transport.

The gate opened allowing Star to stomp her way from the velvety interior back onto the familiar upper landing. Marco, sensing Star's frustration, followed after her much more hesitantly that Star's hurried exit from the vehicle. Star stood with her back turned to Marco as she gently massaged her forehead. Marco did not know what to say. Some inner voice was telling him to run away as quickly as possible before the inevitable explosion of frustration could find their way to its intended target. Him.

Marco, however, did not move from his spot on the balcony as he watched the demon drawn carriage descend into yet another bust of flame. Marco chanced a peek over the ledge and let loose a, hopefully silent, sigh as his mother's prized cactus garden seemed to have not been affected in the slightest by any of the busting flames from the carriages passing. Marco looked back up to find that Star's attention was now solely on him, which in any other circumstance would have been counted as a blessing. Right now, however, was not one of those times.

"Marco," Star almost scowled, "what exactly did you think you were doing down there? Come on Diaz, spill it." Marco visibly gulped. He had never seen Star this upset before. The only thing that made this moment more terrifying was the fact that it was all directed at him. "I-I was just trying to look out for you S-Star" Marco stammered weakly under Star's intense cerulean gaze. Marco silently cured to himself as his response did not seem to have the desired effect of soothing the princess's rage.

"Marco, I told you once and I'll tell you again. I. Do. Not. Need. A. Hero" Star spat angrily. Star's demeanor instantly changed after saying that. She no longer seemed enraged. Now the only emotions Marco could pick up on were those of sadness and disappointment. Marco instantly wished, even prayed, that Star would go back to being angry with him.

Star sighed "Marco, I thought you were not like all the other guys I met. I don't need a hero. I need a friend." Marco could not help but visibly flinch at the implications of Star's words. She was disappointed in him. Of all the feelings Star could feel towards him, she had to feel disappointment. Marco's eyes watered as he let that sink in. Marco would have rather had Star continue to flambé him, hit him, or even run a blade through his heart than to have her be disappointed in him. The feeling was a weight that seemed to be trying to drag Marco's soul down into icy depths from which there was no logical return.

Marco whispered "I'm s-sorry Star" as he gingerly took a seat on the balcony's railing to provide the support that his trembling legs no longer could provide. This would not be the first time that Star had literally made him weak in the knees, but this was the first time that it was accompanied by such negative emotions. Marco timidly looked over to where Star was staring out over the backyard. She was beautiful standing in the ruby light of the moon. This fact only made his heart hurt worse as he slowly reached up to his chest in a vain attempt at physically comforting the place in his chest that slowly burned in agony.

The silence reigned between them as seconds seemed to pass at a snail's pace. At least to Marco. He again chanced a glance at his best friend to find that she too was looking at him. Marco turned his head away in shame. He didn't deserve to look into her eyes. He wasn't worthy of such a privilege he internally admonished as he continued to stab himself with his own internal words in an effort to made the pain of disappointing Star not seem as great. However, Marco knew that no sword he jumped on would be able to match the pain he felt at having disappointed one of the few people who truly mattered to him.

Star looked at Marco as many different emotions swirled. Star felt anger that her best friend did not trust her judgement, anger that he had put himself through unnecessary risk to come "save" her. She was a monster fighting magical princess from another dimension! She could take care of herself. Star felt disappointment as Marco had come to her "rescue" like so many guys before had. However, something was different about this attempt to be her hero. Her "knight in shining armor". He seemed to be truly devastated. Star could not help but to wonder why as she gazed at her best friend. That final phrase, "best friend", rang in Star's mind as she continued to watch as Marco lifted his hand and made a grabbing motion at his chest.

"Marco, I'm sorry I yelled at you" she said as thought about how she was going to phrase her question. "Marco," Star said gently, "look at me." Marco timidly looked back up from his shoes and into Star's waiting shimmering eyes. Star held back her surprise as she saw the pain that was clearly evident in his eyes. Star shook her head as she regathered her thoughts. "Marco, why did you come down there with me? Please be honest." Star asked gently as Marco's eyes continually darted back down to the ground as he internally fought with himself.

He knew that his answer had to be genuine. It had to be true. Therefore he did not speak right away. Marco continued to lean against the balcony railing as he thought deeply about his reasons, his intentions. Marco signed as he flipped over to where he was facing out into the yard. Marco smiled weakly as he caught sight of the neighbor's cat Figs sitting on the far corner of the fence, balancing precariously where the two sides of fencing met.

"Star…I just couldn't let you go alone with that guy" Marco started to say only to be interrupted by Star as forcefully asked "Why?" Marco flinched at the harshness of her voice. "Well, I got a bad vibe from him when we met at school." Marco offered weakly. "How could I stand by and allow my best friend in the world, the universe, this dimension, and leave with a guy like that?" Marco asked earnestly. However, Marco did not stop to allow Star the opportunity to interrupt again. "You mean so much to me Star. I had to follow you. I had to be there in case you needed me. I'm your best friend." Marco said breathlessly as he finally stopped talking.

Star watched Marco's face for any signs of deception, but she came up empty. This fact gave Star no solace for her growing sorrow for having yelled at him, especially after such an honest and pure response. The remark that ate at Star the most now was how she had said he was just like all the other guys. "Marco, I'm sorry. I guess I just misjudged your intentions. I just figured you were trying to ride in on a white horse and sweep me off my feet or something." Marco looked down shamefully. "Star, I-I think that's what I ended up doing though" Marco said mournfully as he again grabbed at his chest.

Star looked at Marco questioningly as he again started to speak. "I-I saw you with him Star. I-I don't know what came over me. I felt so-so. Angry." Marco nearly whispered. "But why did you feel angry Marco? It's not like her hurt me or anythi…" Stars words were cut off this time as Marco yelled "Because he was with you!" Marco blushed and looked away from Star after saying that. "I'm sorry Star. I couldn't help myself. I was angry that he was with you. I-I wanted that to be me. I was selfish. I wanted to keep you here with me. I wanted to be the one you danced with so badly. The very idea of him touching you still makes my skin crawl." Marco said as he was once again breathless following the end of his outburst.

Star looked at Marco in surprise. He had been…jealous of Tom? "Marco, were you…jealous?" Marco could only bob his head in affirmation of Star's suspicion. "Why were you jealous Marco? I spend time with you all the time!" Star's said as her voice continued to rise in frustration. "It's not like you don't get to see me every day! So why did you decide you had to come save me?" Star nearly shouted. Marco looked up mournfully, his eyes glassy from the tears that threatened to fall. "Star, you are important to me. You are one of my precious people, one of the few people who actually mean something to me. I just reacted. I saw Tom leave and I took my chance to be the one to dance with you." Marco looked back down as several dropped of water fell from his face and left their marks on the balcony.

Star froze, seeing Marco's tears hit the ground. She could not understand why he was the one crying when he was the one who didn't trust her! She should be the one crying. However, Star's eyes softened as Marco shook lightly as several more tears hit the ground. Why did he care so much? Why should it have mattered that she danced with Tom? It's not like she wouldn't dance with him if he had asked. "So, you just wanted to make sure I was safe" Star asked. Marco looked up, tearful desperation in his eyes as the word "Yes" barely made it passed his lips.

Star took in his response, both his verbal and his physical. Star pondered on her observations. Marco was being so genuine, so truthful. "Marco, you said that I was…precious to you…what do you mean by that" Star asked a blush began to form across her face as she was starting to figure out what had driven Marco to do what he had done.

Marco blushed as he realized that he had actually said that out loud. That was no longer a secret of his heart. "Well, you mean a lot to me Star…" Marco started to say only to be interrupted by Star's surprisingly gentle voice. "Marco, you already said that. I want you to take what you just said…and ask yourself why each time you answer the last question. Do this five times" Star said as she smiled softly.

Marco thought about Star's request. He knew what she was doing. She wanted an answer that got to the core of his reason. Each time he would answer himself, the answer would grow more specific and draw closer the heart of the problem. That however, was the problem. Marco already knew the answer that Star was seeking. He knew very well the fact that he had fallen in love with his best friend. He knew that he had taken that chance to dance with Star tonight because his heart couldn't bare the idea of watching Star have that special dance with Tom, even if that was a selfish thing to do.

"Star…", Marco sighed, "I-I think that I…I'll only do it four times." Star shook her head. No Marco. I want you to do all five" She answered gently, yet with a strength that told Marco that there simply was no wiggle room for him to escape. Marco looked around, begging for some kind of distraction or way out of his situation. Any interruption would suffice. Marco would even be relieved if Ludo and his army of monsters attacked right now. When none of this materialized he looked down in defeat before a thought came to mind as a possible alternative.

"How about, instead, I tell you five reasons you are precious to me?" Marco asked hopefully. This would be embarrassing, but it would preserve his secret love for his best friend until he was ready to make that leap. Star gnawed on her wand as she pondered Marco's offer. Why it would not make him confess her suspicions, it would be adorable. "Aright, I'll relent. Why am I precious to you Marco?" Star smirked as she knew should would pretty much get the idea without Marco actually saying it.

Marco blushed as he saw the confidence in Star's eyes. "Well, for Starters you are always there for me. No matter what I know you will have my back. It's extremely reassuring. Then…you make me happy. It doesn't matter what mood I was in before or how bad my day was. You instantly, somehow, make it better just by being you." Marco stammered as his cheeks continually held a red hue that was only somewhat obscured by the light of the blood moon. "You make me bolder, braver than I ever thought was possible. I've never been very outgoing, but you kinda brought out of my shell." Marco said blushing further. He was sure that Star could see this as the look on her face indicated she was enjoying this very much. "I feel that you treat me like I'm important, even when I don't think I'm anything special. You make me feel that…I am." Star smiled as Marco fumbled around trying to give verbal representation to his inner most thoughts. "I-I think that you have completely changed me Star. I-I think you saved me from just going through life cautiously, with you I think I'm truly living." Marco stuttered and then quickly added "If that makes any sense."

Star smiled as her cheeks continued to glow a rosy pink from hearing Marco's candid and heartfelt responses. "Thank you Marco. I needed to hear that." Star whispered. She looked into Marco's chocolaty eyes. This was turning out be a far better situation than she could have hoped for. Marco was exactly the kindhearted person she had started to fall in love with after all. He wasn't like the rest. He wasn't trying to be a hero in the traditional sense, the kind of which annoyed her and made her want to gag.

"So, are we good Star?" Marco asked hesitantly. "Yep, we are all good Marco. Thank you for being my best friend" Star replied as she bounced over to Marco and placed a kiss on his cheek. Marco's face exploded in a brilliant red color as he felt Star's soft lips touch his check. Marco was sure there was singe mark left behind in the shape of her lips as the electricity continued to course it way through his body. "Gr-great, I think I'll head to bed. I'm tired after all that dancing we did. You are a great dancer Star. Marco said as he was trying to lighten the mood, and ease his rapidly beating heart. "Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself Marco. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?" Marco nearly tripped over his own feet as he walked out the door upon hearing Stars words. She really wanted to dance with him again? Marco poked his head back into her room and asked shyly "Really Star? You want to dance with me again?" Star smiled brightly at him "Of course! I can't let such a good dance partner go to waste now can I?" She asked teasingly. Marco gulped and gave Star a timid smile, "I guess not…see you in the morning." Marco made to leave but poked his head in one more time "Would you like breakfast burritos for breakfast?" Marco asked? Star smiled as she tapped her chin "Only if you make them" she sang. Marco smiled "Ok, anything for you Star" as he made the walk down the hall to his room.

Star closed her door with a smile on her face. The night had not gone as she had anticipated, but her suspicions were now confirmed. Marco did like her. She blushed lightly at the thought that she finally had confirmation that the feeling was a mutually shared one. Star sighed happily as she was content to wait for Marco to make the first move. She might have been a "rebel princess" that disliked cliques with a passion, but that did not mean she wasn't a romantic. Star walked over to the her bed and sat down. "I guess mom was right, at least about one thing. I don't need a hero. I need a friend. Marco is no hero, he is my best friend." Star said to herself as she laid down for the night, not bothering to change. "Just like you and dad, right mom?" Star asked sleepily as her eyelids became heavily and she drifted off to sleep where she dreamed of dancing with her best friend under the light of the crimson moon.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
